Sacean Hearts
by Ragnarok-legend
Summary: Guy has one of the worst days of his life and yet it ends up as one of the happiest. One-shot. Guy-Lyn. Chapter 2: Replies.
1. Actual Story

**SACEAN HEARTS**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Fire emblem or Nintendo or any of the games related content.

0o0

Ragnarok-Legend once again attempting to write another story.

This is my second fic and a one-shot; I hope you enjoy what I have on display.

In case you didn't read the summary properly this is a Lyn-Guy romance. Not! A Lyn-Rath, OK? I know they don't have support conversations in the game but I like this couple. Don't point me out on that.

0o0

Guy flopped down lazily next to the tree and wondered about their beautiful Sacean leader, Lyn. She was everything Guy would look for in a girl, beauty, smarts, an expert swordfighter and a lady of Sacea.

Unfortunately for Guy there was a lot of competition between himself and his perfect lady. Especially the other warrior of Sacea, Rath.

"Huh, he's such a pretty boy." Guy muttered to himself, his eyes closed, "I could smack him down in an instant with my master sword technique… that's still in development…" He added darkly.

"Whom are you talking about?" Asked a dark voice next to him.

"Well I was talking about that little wimp Ra…" Guy started, but looking up he saw a curious Rath standing over him and just happened to be holding a very sharp sword after being recently upgraded.

"Um… Barte…?" He said and then noticed Barte nearby and quickly corrected himself, "I mean Dorc…" but Dorcas happened to be speaking with Barte, "Um… Hawke…" over there too, "Um…?" Dart, Hector and Geitz were the only axe users left, but they would probably flatten him without even picking up their axes. Plus, they were all nearby.

"Um… Nils!" He burst out… and then mentally kicked himself ten times over.

"Nils?" Asked the Nomad, curiously.

"Yeah… um, his flute playing really got on my nerves…" Guy kicked himself ten more times, 'You really seem like a man now… beating up a kid!' He thought, annoyed.

"That is very cowardly and cruel…" Said Rath, darkly, "And personally I enjoy his music."

"Sorry…" muttered Guy walking away, timidly stepping around him. As he passed the axe users he suddenly burst out, "WHAT!? IS IT THE GATHERING OF THE AXE FIGHTERS OR SOMETHING!?!?" He continued on in a huff with all the axe fighters staring curiously at his retreating back.

0o0

Guy was in his tent slicing away at a strip of wood, modelling it with the fierce features of a dragon. He was just thinking about adding a design of Rath getting brutally slaughtered by the dragon when someone called his name.

"Guy!? Where are you!?" Called the voice of a girl he knew all too well.

"L…Lyn?" He said, hurriedly jumping down from his bed and accidentally tripped over one of his chests that scattered the room.

"Aaaahhh!" He managed to shout before landing in a crumpled heap at Lyn's feet. He looked up at her and she giggled slightly, he blushed quickly and hopped up, straightening his clothes. Lyn's face suddenly darkened as she spoke.

"I've heard from Rath that you were planning to beat up young Nils. Is this true Guy?" She asked, sternly.

"Kind of… Well see… It's like this… There's this girl I like… a lot. But unfortunately there's this guy that's proven an obstacle for me to get close to her. I was silently fuming and said I could beat him up in a second… and Rath just happened to hear me. See, Rath knows this person well and if I told him, he'd tell that person, then that person would beat the heck out of me. So I said I was talking about Nils as an excuse… I don't really want to beat him up… promise!" Guy said quickly and looked at Lyn pleadingly.

Lyn gave a quick giggle, "You look so cute when you do that." Guy flushed a little, "But, I can forgive you… just wondering but who is this girl?"

"Um… I… Well." Guy stammered, growing hot under the collar.

"Is it Priscilla?" Lyn asked, quizzically.

"No… no really it's not." Said Guy, rubbing his neck.

"Well that would make the most sense, because then the obstacle would be either Erk or Raven." Lyn said, smiling.

"Well it's not. It's someone much more beautiful." Said Guy, flushing hotly and looking away, "The girl of my dreams…"

Lyn smiled sought of sadly at him and forced a grin; "Hope you have a wonderful time with her!" With that she left.

"Thanks…" He said, smiling after her and picked up his carving, he stared at it for a while, "I really suck at carpentry!" He said to himself and threw it over his left shoulder for good luck where it accidentally crushed a beetle that was scuttling by.

0o0

Guy was resting on the back of a nearby river as the full moon shone above and the many stars twinkled peacefully on the dark navy sky. Guy watched them shine and smiled to himself, this was the time in life when he really began to understand the beauty of the world and why life was worth living. A small breeze was blowing and his clothes ruffled and his hair blew across his face.

'The only thing that would make this day better would be if Lyn was here beside me… and if Rath didn't exist… and if I had perfected my sword technique… and if I hadn't embarrassed myself today… this day isn't good at all! It sucked! Oh well I least I can have the comfort of the heavens above.' Guy thought lazily to himself and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night.

Just then it started to rain on Guy and he glared up at the clouds, "You suck!" He shouted, angrily shaking a fist at the sky where upon it just started to rain harder. Guy stood there a few seconds glaring at the night and getting completely soaked, "Why do I bother?" He sighed before sloppily trudging back to his hut.

0o0

Upon entering his hut, Guy heard a bit of shuffling coming from behind his bed and he curiously stepped forward to be immediately welcomed by the sound of a huge squelch as his boots spewed out rain water and mud. The shuffling instantly stopped and whoever it was held still. Guy took off his boots as quietly as he could which required him hopping around on one foot and quietly cursing the boots to hell before they magically whisked off causing cold, muddy rainwater to spew all over him.

"Argh! It's freezing!" Guy shouted falling over and hitting his head against his desk, which caused his spare swords to thunk down, trapping his shirt to the floor and causing the lump of gold he had found earlier to fall onto his head. Guy writhed on the floor clutching his aching cranium and he could have sworn he had heard a stifled giggle coming from behind his bed.

It was now or never.

Guy lunged for the bed only to have the swords pinning him down to rip off his shirt leaving him sailing through midair topless but he couldn't matter about that now. He flung aside the covers to see Lyn shaking with laughter; eyes closed and appeared to be clutching… his diary!

"HEY" He shouted and Lyn immediately jumped with fright causing her to let go of the book which flew upwards and caught the window flap of the hut, pulling it open and causing a mountain of freezing water to land on the topless Guy.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

0o0

Guy sat shivering on his chair; his feet dipped in a tub of hot water and wrapped in many layers of towels. As Lyn returned giving the freezing Guy some hot soup and there she continued to shake with silent laughter.

"Pft!" Said Guy angrily sipping on his soup and turning away from her.

"I'm sorry! It's just so funny!" Gasped Lyn, clutching her sides.

"PFT!" Guy said again, loudly.

"Come on don't be like that!" Giggled Lyn, placing a hand on his head.

"Why were you in my hut?" Asked Guy, still facing away from her.

"Well… uh…"

"And why did you have my diary?"

"I… just… well…"

"And could you please let go of my head? You're squeezing it awfully hard."

"Sorry." Lyn quickly let go, "Well I was reading through your diary because… well I wanted to really know who that girl was."

"My diary has a lock on it."

"That rusted piece of junk? I easily snapped it off."

"Damn you Matthew… selling me two-bit merchandise!" Guy muttered darkly.

"And I saw who it was…"

Guy didn't need the towels anymore; all the blood rushing to his face was making him as hot as one of Erk's Elfires.

"W…well?" Guy asked hesitantly.

"You look so cute when you do that." Lyn giggled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running off to her own hut.

0o0

Guy's grin was huge as he walked through the camp that evening, he was going to get some sweet, sweet payback.

He reached Rath's hut and flung open the lid of it where upon Rath got up groggily and rubbed his eyes a bit and stared surprised at Guy, "What are you doing in my hut?"

Guy held up his hand to silence him and turned to Rath, his grin still in place and shouted with much glee, "HA!!!"

0o0

There you have it! It was short, yes, but it's a one-shot! It's quick!

Just to say, no. I do not hate Rath. I just think this way it added more humour.

Hope you enjoyed read and review!

Ragnarok-Legend.


	2. Replies

**REPLYS**

This is just to answer your reviews sent… not a second chapter or anything. Sorry if that disappointed any of you… Merry Christmas!  
Ragnarok-Legend.

0o0

Sara Jaye: I think that Lyn and Guy should have definitely had a support conversation list. It just makes sense!  
Oh, and thanks for your praise of cuteness but sometimes I sometimes just muck up when doing such things.

Wyrmseeker: I stole your pairing? I'm sorry! I just really liked that pairing. You could say I don't follow the guidelines of the game pairings. Thanks for reviewing and 'Cupids Arrow' should be updated really soon! Keep your eyes peeled for the next few days!

Flaming Soul: Oh, hello! And I'm sure Guy got everything he wanted… apart from being soaked… and hurt… and that his sword technique was perfected… Oh, forget it! Thanks for reviewing!

Gigantor04: No idea is right… Guy's a loony in his own likeable way so good for him!  
I think this pairing makes the most sense and yet not many people seem to get that, it's stupid… Thanks for your review.

Macross-Green: Guy-Priscilla? Doesn't actually work for me even though I've seen their A support convo, I just like this pairing a whole lot more. Thanks for reviewing this spewed up piece of literature!

FireEdge: Yeah… It's adorable isn't it? Oh and I hope that my suggestions on 'Stray Arrow' are helping you out! Keep going Edge and thanks for your overall review! (You are 13 though… right?)

Malignant Plate: OOC… True, you point out an interesting fact now I hope that the CIA can restrain you until no one else realizes it too… (Shifty eyes)  
Thanks for you review!


End file.
